Camp Chaos
by NikiD1233
Summary: Percy Jackson was 17 years old when his mom died and everybody abandoned him for his half-brother. Percy left for Canada, and was blessed by three Primordials along the way. He later discovered Camp Chaos, a camp for demi-Primordials. Percy is becomes the leader of Camp Chaos, and the adopted son of Pontus, Ouranus, and Chronus. What happens when he has to return to help the gods?
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV:

Done with it. I'm done with it all. I left Camp to get away from my arrogant half-brother, Sid, only to find out mom died in a car crash. I came back to Camp, hoping to have support from my friends, only to find everybody bashing me, my Dad claiming Sid as his favorite son, and Annabeth sucking face with him. I wrote a letter to them all, took Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary, and went to Canada immediately after. Right now I'm in Toronto. It's weird though, I keep seeing monsters everywhere, but they don't attack me. I also noticed my water powers improved, so much that I could rival my dad. I can even control the lightning and time now, and it's really creeping me out. I sighed and continued walking.

"Stop! Stop!" somebody called after me.

Usually, when you're a demigod, you don't listen. But, it being me, I did. There were two teenagers, around sixteen, running my way, wearing black armor, their weapons sheathed.

"You have to come with us to be safe!" the one on the left, who was clearly a girl, exclaimed.

I was about to say no because, like I said before, you're not supposed to trust people that say these things when you're a demigod, but Mrs. O'Leary jumped on the girl and started licking her. When your pet monster gives somebody her approval, you listen.

"Where are we going? Who are you?" I asked warily, fingering Riptide.

"I'm Pandora, and this is Anthony. We're going to Camp Chaos. This might sound really weird to you, probably not though because you have a Pegasus and hellhound, but the Primordial gods? They exist. And you're the son of one."

I already knew that. I fought Gaea for Zeus' sake! I didn't want to say how my dad was Poseidon, because I still value my life. Instead, I gave an intelligent reply.

"Uhhh...cool?"

The girl and guy laughed. Right now, we were standing in front of a pine tree. The girl muttered something in ancient Greek, too low for me to hear, and the tree rippled like water. Then, it showed a beautiful place, like Camp Half-Blood, just bigger. It made Camp Half-Blood look like a speck of dust!

"Welcome to Camp Chaos." Anthony said with a grin.

I grinned and followed them inside. I just felt like I could trust them. When we walked in, everybody was watching us. I was pretty uncomfortable, I was never really comfortable with all the attention I got. I was grateful and a little scared when there were three pops and flashes of light. Where there was a blue-green flash of light, a guy that looked a lot like my dad stood there. He smiled kindly at me, and that's when I noticed his eyes looked like actual waves, they were _moving. _Where there was an electric blue flash of light, a guy with blonde brown hair and electric blue eyes stood. He also smiled at me, and I noticed his eyes actually had lightning in them. He reminded me of Zeus, just he looked a lot nicer. Lastly, where there was a gold flash of light, a guy with golden-blonde hair and golden eyes stood. I tensed when I saw the last one. He reminded me of Kronos. But then he smiled at me, and I noticed he had warm and kind gold eyes. I noticed everybody bowing, so I followed their example.

"Lord Ouranus, Lord Pontus, Lord Chronus." the campers murmured.

Wow. The Primordials of the sky, sea, and time. It wasn't exactly hard to guess who was who. Even for a seaweed brain like me.

"Rise, Heroes." Ouranus said.

We all stood up.

"What do we have the honor of this visit for?" one of the campers asked.

The three's smiles got even wider and they stared at me.

"The newest camper has our blessing." Pontus said.

My jaw dropped. _I _have their blessing?

_Way to go boss!_ Blackjack said in my head.

I stared around. All the campers were staring at me, wide eyed, awe, and some jealousy, on their faces.

"What is his name? Who is his parent?" another camper asked.

This was one of the more jealous looking campers.

"I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. Please, call me Percy though." I introduced myself.

The campers looked even more shocked.

"Y-you're a legend!" one of them managed to say.

"You fought Titans before!" another shouted.

"You fought Gaea and the Giants!" a third exclaimed.

I looked around with wide eyes. I was a legend here? The three gods laughed.

"Yes, Percy Jackson if the new camper. Now, you are all dismissed. Except you Percy. We would like to speak with you."

The other campers trudged off, grumbling about how they wish they could stay and watch. I stepped towards the three gods. I felt at ease with them, not like they would blast me any second like I did with the Olympians.

"Percy! It's a pleasure to finally meet you! We've had an interest in you since you retrieved Drama Queen's lightning bolt!" Chronus said.

I laughed at that.

"It's true! Zeus IS a Drama Queen!" I said in between laughter.

The three Primordial gods laughed as well.

"He makes Eros seem normal!" Pontus snorted.

"Hey!" somebody indignantly shouted from the distance.

"Shut up Eros! You know its true!' Ouranus shouted.

Silence from Eros. Pontus snorted.

"See! He even admits it!" he exclaimed to me.

I laughed and nodded. Ouranus cleared his throat.

"We should get back to business." he said.

The other two nodded.

"Yeah, we should. Anyways, Percy. We know what happened with my Mini Me. We want to offer you a home here. You would be our adopted son, and the leader of the camp. Do you accept?" Pontus asked.

I looked at him in an 'are you kidding me?' way.

"Yes! Thank you!" I exclaimed.

The three laughed and hugged me, to my surprise.

"Awesome! You'll be staying in Pontus' cabin, since your father is actually Poseidon. You can switch to one of our cabins whenever you want though." Ouranus explained.

I nodded.

"Thank you." I murmured.

They nodded, gave me a hug, and disappeared in the same color lights they appeared in. I grinned and looked for Pandora and Anthony. I think I'm going to like Camp Chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

One Year Later

Olympus, Hestia's POV:

A lot has changed since Perseus Jackson left. One of those tigs is that the Roman and Greek camps are now united. Another is that some gods became even more dimwitted. Right now, a ll the gods and cabin counselors were on Olympus for an important meeting. Most of them seemed to have forgotten Perseus Jackson, and it sickens me. If it hadn't had been for the Ancient Laws, I would have spoken to him. Hermes and Apollo would have as well. I tried to make sure he was safe, and at least try to give him my blessing, but I cannot find him. Somebody is hiding him from us.

"Kronos is rising again. We expect the battle to be around the same time period as last time. Problem is, he made an alliance with Gaea." Zeus boomed.

We all were shocked. It was difficult enough before, but we has Percy.

"We can't win." I spoke up.

They all stared at me.

"It will be difficult." Hermes admitted.

"But we will do it. We have Sid." Poseidon said proudly.

"If Sid is leading the demigods, we are truly doomed. We can only win with the help of Perseus Jackson." Apollo scoffed.

Most of the demigods and half of the Olympians disagreed. I noticed Hermes, Artemis, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hades, and even Ares agreed. They were the other gods who didn't agree that Sid was a better hero on the day Percy left. Of course I agreed as well.. Poseidon looked confused.

"Perseus will still be in the war, he is still at Camp." Poseidon tried to reason.

The others, except for the ones that agreed, murmured their agreements. I shook my head sadly. I was about to respond, but Apollo did instead.

"He's GONE! He LEFT because of you all! Don't you remember?" he yelled.

He had tears rolling down his cheeks, and so did Hermes.

"He was our best friend! And he's gone! We don't know where he is! We can't find him! Somebody is hiding him from us! He could be dead!" Hermes yelled.

The others all looked shocked, and Poseidon looked like somebody just destroyed his palace.

"He's...gone? My son is...gone?" Poseidon said quietly.

I heard a voice, but it was so quiet it could have been the wind.

"He's not your son anymore." a voice called out.

I didn't recognize this voice. None of us did.

"Who goes there?" Zeus called out.

Then, there were four flashes of light, all different colors. One of them was blue-green, another was gold, another was electric blue, and the last one was all three colors. In place of the lights stood four figures, one of them with a hood on.

"Allies."

Camp Chaos, Percy's POV:

Camp Chaos is awesome. It's different than Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. We all learn the basics of a medic for one thing, everybody knows how to fight and is a great fighter. There is a leader, and a second in command. The leader is the most powerful one and is chosen by the gods. I'm the leader. According to my dads, I'm even more powerful than they are. They gave me their full blessing about six months go, which is also when I got Hydros' full blessing, and thats when they decided that when I turn twenty-one I am going to be made a primordial. My second-in-command is Pandora, my best friend. Since I came to Camp Chaos, I've become a master of all weapons and became an even better swordsman. I also earned the title of the best swordsman in camp since I came. People don't judge you here, and campers don't bully each other here. Most importantly, the Primordials actually visit their kids frequently, it's almost a daily basis, and they have very good relationships with their kids. I have a really close relationship with my dads actually, as close a relationship with them as I had with my mom, and you can't even compare it to the relationship I had with Poseidon. There are no children of Gaea, Chaos, or Tartarus, and I'm the only child of Pontus, Ouranus, or Chronus. The Camp is designed ina similar way to Camp Half-Blood. There is one cabin per god or goddess, and the cabins all look different according to the god. For example,the Pontus cabin looks like it is made of waves, the Ouranus cabin looks like its made of clouds, and the Chronus cabin looks like a clock and actually tells time. Camp Chaos isn't actually in Toronto. The entranc is in Toronto, but Camp Chaos is actually a small island that is hidden by mist that the Olympians and Titans can't see through. The sea is a very light sea-green color, and it's always the perfect temperature. The sky is always a clear blue, and sometimes there will be clouds. It's truly beautiful. I knew that since I came to Camp Chaos, I changed a bit. I was even happier than I was at Camp Half-Blood, I felt like my dads actually cared, my muscles were a bit more defined (according to almost all the girls in camp, they were the perfect size, not too big but not too small either), and my eyes change color. Yep, I can change my eyes to whatever color I want from either sea-green, sea-green waves, electric blue with flashes of lightning, or gold. I also made quite a few friends. Some of my friends here are Anthony (Son of Aether, God of Light), Pandora (Daughter of Thalassa, Goddes of the Sea ), Sadie (Daughter of Eros, God of Love), Donovan (Son of Phusis, God of Nature), Penny (Daughter of Hydros, God of Water), James (Son of Nesoi, Goddess of Islands), (Son of Ourea, God of Mountains), and Matt (Son of Thesis, Goddess of Creation). Right now, I was on the beach with Pandora. We had just sparred, and we we're both exhausted. I liked being with Pandora. She was nice, sweet, energetic, loyal, and beautiful. She looks like a California girl from the 70's, with her perfect tan, golden-blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes. She's the only one who knows why I left Camp Half-Blood. Sure, all the Chaos Campers know I left because most of the Campers and gods forgot about me and I don't exactly like them anymore, but only Pandora knew the whole story.

"I'm going to head back, Percy. You stay and relax, okay?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded. When she was gone, I put my head down and closed my eyes. I would have called asleep of it hadn't been for a voice interrupting.

"Percy." Dad Po said.

"Hey Dad Po!" I exclaimed.

I call call my dads different names, since I have three dad's now. It was a little joke we all came up with last year. Pontus is Dad Po, Ouranus is DadO, and Chronus is Dad Chro. They either call me Percy or Perco.

"Perco we don't exactly have good news." Dad Chro murmured.

I looked at them quizzically.

"What's up?" I asked.

The only time I didn't get good news was when they told me that I had to cancel a party, so I was pretty worried right now.

"The Olympians are in trouble. Kronos and Gaea are coming back. They only won because of you. We remained neutral last time, but now we are going to help them. You have to go Percy, as do the rest of the Campers." DadO explained.

I stared at them. They weren't kidding. I didn't like Olympus or Camp, but I had to help them. I did still have some friends on the council. Hermes, Apollo, Hestia. They must have missed me.

"Ok, when do we leave?" I asked.

They looked a bit surprised, but proud I was going to help.

"Now. We are going to power-travel there. We are just going to offer our help. When they agree, we are going to come back and go to Camo Half-Blood tomorrow.." Chronus explained.

I nodded.

"Let's go." I murmured.

I put on my black hoodie and put the hood up. They nodded and we power-traveled to the throne room. If you're wondering what power-travel is, you summon the power over whatever you have (in my case water, time, and sky) and use it to travel wherever you want. Each power has a different color, and when you power-travel, there is a flash of light showing that color. Because I have control three different kind of powers, the light from when I travel is splotches of blue-green, electric blue, and gold. It takes about ten seconds to get where you need to go, but you can hear what's going on in that place. Right before you appear, if you say something, they hear you.

"He's...gone? My son is...gone?" Poseidon said quietly.

"He didn't realize I was gone?" I scoffed quietly.

Chronus, Pontus, and Ouranus had angry looks on their faces. They didn't even remember, maybe didn't even realize, I was gone. Some of them had to remember though, right? Hermes, Apollo, and Hestia must have.

"He's not your son anymore." Dad Po called out.

"Who goes there?" Zeus called out.

That was when we appeared.

"Allies." DadO said.

Zeus pointed his master bolt at us.

"What are your names! Who are you!" he yelled.

"Put that toy down before you hurt yourself, Drama Queen." I scoffed.

My dads and some of the Olympians snickered. The demigods just stared at me in shock. Zeus stood up.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Zeus thundered and shot some lightning at me.

It was a HUGE lightning bolt, one of the biggest he probably made. He looked proud of it. I waved my hand and it shot towards Zeus. It hit Zeus in the chest, and he flew through the air and hit the wall.

"Anybody else want to try and kill me? Because that was too easy." I called out.

Everybody stared at me in shock. Zeus stood up and stared at me in anger.

"Let us introduce ourselves!" DadO cut in.

Dad Po and Dad Chro nodded.

"Before we do, don't try and harm us. You'll just hurt yourselves. We come in peace to offer our alliance." Dad Chro said.

Everybody nodded, although some begrudgingly.

"I am Ouranus, Primordial of the Skies." Ouranus said with a smile.

"I am Pontus, Primordial of the Seas." Pontus stated and grinned.

"I am Chronus, Primordial of Time." Chronus said with grin that resembled the Cheshire cat.

Everybody looked shocked and stared at me in expectation.

"What? I'm not telling them who I am!" I exclaimed.

"You have to, son." DadO said.

I groaned.

"Do I really have to DadO?" I whined.

He chuckled and nodded. I groaned.

"At least let me play a little game with them first!" I exclaimed.

He sighed but nodded.

"But you have to reveal yourself to a few of them first. Choose now." DadO stated.

DadO was always the serious and down-to-business one, while Dad Po and Dad Chro were always joking. DadO was only like this when it was something serious though. Usually it wasn't up for discussion on something like this, but luckily this time it played in my favor.

"Hestia, Apollo, Hermes, Hades, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Reyna Ferus, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare." I said easily.

I would have said Tyson, but he would have let it slip. I was happy with the people I chose, they didn't take part in Hate-on-Percy day.

"How do you know Thalia, Nico, Reyna, and Rachel?"" Athena asked.

I smirked and looked at her

"I know everything." I said in a deep and ominous voice.

It caused my dads to burst out laughing.

"Why are you so much like us?" Dad Chro asked.

I looked up at them and grinned.

"Like fathers like son!" I exclaimed.

My dads chuckled and nodded.

"Well, until I reveal myself, you will call me...Master."

The looks on everybody's faces were HILARIOUS. My dads were laughing uncontrolably, they knew I did this just to piss off the Olympians. It looked like Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, Thalia, and Nico found my name of choice highly entertaining as well.

"Now, back to the alliance. You cannot win without our son. You need him. Our demigods are also much stronger than yours, so we will he's ending all our campers. How many campers are there now, son?" DadO stated.

"Fifty seven." I answered briskly.

They nodded.

"Who is the most powerful camper?" Zeus asked.

My dads chuckled.

"Why, our son of course. He's the leader of camp. He is going to become a Primordial when he is twenty-one." Dad Po explained with a proud glint in his eyes.

"There is NO WAY that wimp is that powerful! I bet you-"Sid started.

I froze him in time right there.

He actually had a hilarious look on his face. His brown hair was wild, his Earth muddy brown eyes had a crazy glint, his face was all red and his mouth looked like he was imitating a rat chewing. His eyebrows were furrowed together with one raised.

"That should shut him up!" I exclaimed.

Everybody except my dads, Hermes, Apollo, and Hestia looked shocked. Thalia and Nico looked highly entertained. Thalia poked Sid in the cheek.

"What did you do to him?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Froze him in time."

"Well I like him better like this." Thalia said with a grin.

I laughed at that. Thalia never changes.

"Why?" Poseidon demanded.

"Because he was being an arrogant jerk and getting on my nerves. Like the old saying says, like father like son!" I exclaimed.

My dads, Thalia, and Nico started laughing again. Poseidon flushed red with anger.

"So, do you accept our help?" DadO asked once he calmed down.

Zeus nodded.

"Yes, we accept your help." Zeus growled.

"Awesome! We'll be at Camp Half-Blood tomorrow with our campers. Our son will reveal himself to the select few he chose tomorrow. Peace out, suckers!" Dad Chro yelled.

My dads power-traveled out at the same time in a flash of colors.

"Them with their flashy exits." I muttered

"Hey, aren't you going to unfreeze Sid?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope. He annoys me, and that look on his face suits him, so I'd rather not." I said and power-traveled out.

Thalia's POV:

Who ever that guy was, he was cool. I knew that said for us to call him Master to annoy the gods. I found it HIGHLY entertaining. Percy would've liked the guy too. Percy...I miss Percy. I can't believe most of the others didn't realize he was gone, even Mr. D remembered! Only a few people didn't take part in everybody claiming Sid is a better hero, and let me just say Sid is a little baby that hides behind everybody and pisses his pants at the thought of fighting one monster. The people who didn't take part were Hermes, Apollo, Hestia, Hades, Aphrodite, Artemis, Mr. D, and Ares even! From the Campers, only Nico, Rachel, Reyna, Tyson, Ella, and myself.

"You all will tell us who this boy is after he reveals himself to you." Zeus, I refuse to call him Dad, demanded.

"No." I said evenly.

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" Zeus roared.

I shared a glance with the others who were chosen. They weren't planning on telling either.

"No, you don't deserve to know. I refuse. And that boy is more powerful than you, Zeus, so I would shut up." I snarled.

The others who were chosen nodded and murmured their agreements. Everybody just stared at me.

"If this is about Percy-" my dad started, but I cut him off.

"Of course it's about Percy! He was my cousin! My best friend! He PUT HIS LIFE ON THE LINE for every single one of us here! And what do most of you do? Abandon him for a COWARD! He didn't deserve that! Most of you didn't even remember he left! He LEFT because most of you BETRAYED HIM!" I yelled.

The campers and mot of the Olympians stared at me in shock and guilt. The ones who were there for Percy nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry Percy." Poseidon murmured.

Percy's aPov:

I arrived rightAtwater my dads told the Camper we were going to Camp Half-Blood. All of them except Pandora looked excited. She looked worried and kept glancing at me. I smiled softly at her and she relaxed a little.

"The Olympians will call Percy, Master. You, and the selectfree Percy will reveal his identity to tomorrow, will call Percy, Paul. Percy, you have one week to play this little game with the Olympians. That is all." Dad Po said.

I smiled sadly at Paul. He was with my mom when the car crashed, and e died too. I as honored to be using his name. I was a bit annoyed that I had only a week to mess with the Olympians, but it was better than nothing. Everybody walked away, even my friend because they saw I wanted to be left alone, but Pandora stayed. She walked right up to me and hugged me.

"It'll be okay." she whispered.

I just nodded. Then m. Dads walked up and hugged me in turn.

"We're sorry, son." Dad Po said sadly.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." I said with fake optimism.

My dads nodded and power-traveled away. Pandora slipped her hand in mine and we walked to the beach. West down quietly and just stared at the water. Pandora was watching me, bu I was remembering.

Flashback:

I was running towards the Big House to talk to Chiron, I just found out mom and Paul had died, but I heard cheers from the Dining Pvilion. I figured I would go there first, because it was obvious the whole camp was there. I was met by a site I never wanted to see.

"You are the best hero I have ever laid my eyes on." Chiron said to Sid.

The campers and most of the Olympians cheerd in agreement. Only Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Reyna, Tyson, Ella, Artemis, Hades, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hestia, Dionysus, and Ares disagreed openly. Sid just smirked. I felt like somebody stabbed me with a poisoned knife.

"The greatest hero I've ever seen! My favorite son!" Poseidon boasted.

Cheers were yet again the response. The same group as before looked disgusted. Somebody twisted the knife in deeper.

"The strongest and bravest guy I ever saw! Unlike Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed and kissed him deeply.

Dead. I'm dead. I come back to feel like I still have some family after my mom dies, but instead I find out they hate me. They were now screaming aout how I'm weak, a coward, and a terrible leader. I silently walk back to my cabin and took out a pen and paper.

"Hey guys, it's Percy here. I came back. Mom and Paul died, but you guys probably don't care. I saw how you guys hate me, so I won't be here anymore. For those of you who stood up for me, thank you. Don't look for me. Goodbye." I read aloud before I nodded.

I put the letter in an envelope and put it on the Bog House porch. I then walked towards the Arena and Stables, got Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary, and left Camp.

:Flashbak End

"Percy?" Pandora asked, worry clear in her voice.

"Wha? Yeah?" I asked.

"I was worried about you."

I smiled softly.

"Thank you."

She just nodded and sat down next to me. I stared at the water for about ten more minutes, but then I had an idea. I jumped up and turned to Pandora.

"I gotta go. I'm going to reveal myself to my select people right now." I stated.

Pandora stared at me.

"You never cease to amaze me. Now go!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

I grinned, flipped my hood up again, and power-traveled back to thethrone room. Everybody was still here.

"I need to see Thalia, Nico, Racel, Reyna, Hermes, Apollo, and Hestia right now!" I said with a grin.

Zeus glared at me.

"You will not disturb my meeting again!" Zeus boomed.

I narrowed my eyes.

"If you do not let me see them right now, I will paifully castrate you by snapping my fingers." I threatened.

Soke of the olympians and my reamining friends snickered. He looked frightened.

"I don't believe you." he growled.

I smirked and snapped my fingers.

"OWWWW! OLYMPUS, WHAT IS HAPPENING?" he howled.

"I warned you." I said with a shrug.

He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Y-you CASTRATED me?" he sputtered.

I laughed and nodded.

"Yep."

Apollo and Hermes started howling ith laughter, as did Thalia and Nico.

"Now, if you would like your manhood back, let me speak to the people I chose, and you'll be a happy god again." I said with an optimistic tone.

Zeus weakly nodded, and the people I chose walked towards me. I power-traveled them to a safe place. I then clapped my hands.

"Thank you." I said with a smile and fpower-traveled to the place.

The place was Montauk, where I always went ith my mom. I noticed the grop looked confused.

"Soery, I know this is a safe place to tell you though. You have to swear on the Styx not to tell anybody who I am until I reveal myself to everybody" I said with a sheepish smile.

They swore on the Styx, and I pulled down my hood.

"Hey guys, I missed you."

* * *

**AN/ Hope you liked this chapter! Please know that whatever I said about castration, I know nothing about. I know someone surgery does, courtesy of the movie Tme Travelers Wife, buta everything else was inaccurate about it. I am a 13 year old girl, not a medical professional. Well, I hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV:

"PERCY!" they all screamed and tackled me in a hug.

I laughed and hugged each of them in turn.

"Hey, guys. How have you been?" I asked with a grin.

"WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" they all screamed.

I smiled sadly.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said quietly.

They stared at me but nodded.

"So, a son of Pontus, Ouranus, and Chronus now, eh?" Apollo asked ith a small smile.

I nodded.

"Yep, they're great. They visit me every day. We joke around, train, or just do stuff kids do with their dads." I said with a happy smile.

They stared at me in shock.

"The Primordial's pay attention to their kids? And what about Poseidon?" Hermes asked.

I frowned a little at the mention of Poseidon.

"Yes, most Primordials visit daily. Some of them, like Eros, stay at camp full time. Poseidon is not my father, and he can't even compare to my new dads." I stated calmly.

They just stared at me.

"What happened with your eyes?" Thalia asked.

"What color are they now?" I asked.

"They're sea-green, a little like they used to be, but it looks like actual waves moving. There is lightning flashing in you eyes as well as flecks of electric blue, and there is a gold ring around your pupil." Reyna explained.

"Adopted son of Chronus, Pontus, and Ouranos. Have their blessings." I explained with a shrug.

Thy stared at me, and then I got the shock of a lifetime. Hestia slapped me. It didn't hurt. I've trained with Chaos before, so a slap from Hestia didn't hurt. But I was shocked.

"We were WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! While you were having the time of your life at your Camp, we've been looking for you!" she yelled.

I just stared at her in shock.

"You don't know how hard it's been for us! We were so worried about you..." Reyna trailed off.

"All that matters is your okay and here with us now." Thalia said with a gentle smile.

Nico shrugged.

"I knew you'd be okay, I was just worried about where you went and why you didn't contact us." he admitted.

Thalia and Rachel whacked him upside the head, while Reyna slapped his arm.

"You thought he was kidnapped!" Hermes and Apollo exclaimed.

Nico blushed and looked down. Rachel stared at me for a minute.

"I'm sorry that you had so much pain, but it brought you to a new and better life." she said simply.

I smiled and gave her another hug. Thalia grinned at me.

"You CASTRATED Zeus! He completely deserved that!" she exclaimed.

I smirked.

"I think I'm going to castrate Poseidon next..." I trailed off.

The others, except for Hestia, burst out laughing at that.

"I would hate to be my brothers." Hades said as he chuckled.

Hestia stared at me again.

"You hate them, don't you?" she asked quietly.

I frowned and shook my head.

"I can't hate them. I hate Sid, yes. But I don't hate the others that betrayed me. I can't. I hate everything that reminds me of them, but not them. I can't bring myself to hate them." I said quietly.

I silently walked past them to two gravestones that were hidden by shadows and crouched down next to them. I gently ran my fingers across the names, Sally Jackson-Blofis and Paul Blofis. A tear strolled down my cheek.

"I just hope they are proud of me." I said quietly.

Reyna put a hand on my shoulder.

"They are."

The others murmur their agreements. I wiped the tears away.

"It's time I take you back. Come on. Oh, and by the way! You guys should call me Paul instead of Master, that's just to annoy the people who betrayed me." I said with a gentle smile.

They nodded and I power traveled us back to the throne room. Everybody was still there, but there was no talking. We all grinned as we flashed in.

"Hello all!" I exclaimed joyously.

They stared at me, some of the guys in fear.

"Are you going to unfreeze Sid?" Poseidon asked.

I shrugged.

"That depends. Did you know Percy Jackson and Sally Jackson are dead?" I asked calmly.

Everybody stared at me.

"S-Sally is...d-dead? And Percy? M-my son?" Poseidon stuttered.

The ones I just revealed myself to stared at me in confusion.

"I'll take that as a no, so no I won't unfreeze Sid. And yes, Sally Jackosn and Pecy Jackson are dead. Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis died in a car crash. That is why Percy Jackson came back to Camp Half-Blood, only to see you all hated him." I explained.

"B-but what about Percy?" Aphrodite asked quietly.

"The Percy Jackson you all knew is dead. Gone. Bye bye."

Everybody stared at me in shock, but the ones I revealed myself to had an understanding look in their eyes.

"Why should we believe you?" Annabeth challenged.

I smirked at her.

"Because I knew Percy better than anyone here."

They just stared at me in shock, but Apollo nodded.

"It's true. Nobody knows Percy better than he does." Apollo stated.

Everybody had crestfallen looks on their faces. I felt guilty, so I tried to do something I learned from my dads. Speak with people in their minds. I spoke to all who didn't betray me and I didn't reveal myself to yet.

"Swear on the River Styx you won't reveal who I am." I said in there minds.

They all stared at me, and Aphrodite looked socked. I was pretty shocked since I was telling Ares, but he did also stand up for me, which I never thought would happen.

"We swear on the Styx." they murmured out loud.

Everybody stared at them as if they were insane. I smiled.

"I'm revealing to them who I am in their minds." I explained.

They stared at me in shock. I ignored them.

"I'm Percy Jackson." I said in their minds.

They stared at me and grinned. I smiled at them.

"Speak to the others I revealed myself to, they will confirm and explain some stuff. I'll reveal myself to Tyson and Ella tomorrow."

They nodded and stared at me.

"Well, see you tomorrow everybody!" I said and as I was about to power-travel out, Hera stopped me.

"Wait!" she said and shrunk down to human size.

She ran to me and stopped right in front of me.

"Can you give me the ability to castrate Zeus like that? Punishmeant for him when he is unfaithful, or just entertainment." she whispered.

I grinned and put my hand on her shoulder and taught hew how in her mind.

"Snap you fingers." I told her.

She sapped her fingers and we both looked at Zeus.

"OLYMPUS! NOT AGAIN! IT HURTS!" he bellowed while he covered his manhood.

I laughed at that, as did the others.

"Clap twice to undo it. You can make it hurt as much as you want. I also gave you the ability that whenever he is about to cheat on you, he will be castrated. You won't know he is about to cheat on you, but this blessing has a mind of its own in a way." I said with a grin.

She grinned and, to my surprise, hugged me. I power traveled out and went back to Camp Chaos in a daze.

Next Day, Camp Half-Blood:

I sighed as I stood next to my dads and Pandora. They could tell I didn't like being back here. Pandora was holding my hand tightly, as if she knew I was worrying.

"It will be okay." she whispered to me.

I just nodded.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. My name is Chiron. You three must be lord Pontis, Lourd Ouranus, and Lord Chronus. It is an honor to meet you." Chiron said as he bowed.

My dads nodded and moved closer to me. Pandora moved over and my dads came to my side. DadO and DadChro were on my left and right side with a hand on my shoulder, while DadPo was behind me with both of his hands on my shoulders.

"This is our son. He is more powerful than the Big Three combined. He will be made a Primordial when he is twenty-one. He has our full blessing, as well as Hydros. And did you getbyou-know-who's blessing yet?" DadChro explained.

I grinned.

"Last night when we were training."

My dads grinned and hugged me tightly. I was the only person known to recieve the blessing of Chaos, let alone be trained by her. Chaos and I are very close, so close that in a way she is like a mom.

"Who's blessing?" Annabeth questioned.

"None of your business, Wise Girl." I sneered.

Everybody froze at the use of the nickname. I smirked.

"Yes, I know Percy Jackson called her Wise Girl. How does it feel, knowing you pushed him away? Knowing you killed him?" I asked while pacing in front of them.

The ones I revealed myself to seemed to understand what I was doing, as did the campers and my dad. Giving them a hint but then giving them the benefit of the doubt.

"I did not kill my son." Poseidon murmured.

"You were the one who had the gun. If it was anybody here, it was you and that Athena Spawn. You both held the gun, and you CHOSE TO PULL TRIGGER!" I roared.

"Dad killed Big Borther?" a timid voice asked.

I froze when I heard that voice. Tyson...

"Yes Tyson. Your father killed your brother. Almost everybody here did. But you didn't. Ella didn't. Some of the gods didn't, some of his friends didn't." I told him gently.

He nodded slowly as one tear rolled out of his calf brown eye.

"You want to know who I am? Fine. Here's your hint. I'll give you two since not all of you got the one I gave the Olympians yesterday. First hint, I knew Percy Jackson better than anybody, that's how I know the Percy Jackson you knew is dead. Second hint, I fought in the two wars."

All they did was stare at me, until the person I least expected spoke up.

"You said the Percy we knew is dead. That could mean Percy is still alive, but he has changed." Connor Stoll said uncertainly.

My jaw dropped to the floor. Connor was always quickwith witty, but he was never the sharpest knife in the drawer. But hey, I wasn't exactly as bright as the sun either. Still, I never expected Connor Stoll to get it before the wisdom goddess. So how do I respond to this?

I clap.

"Nico job, Connor Stoll! You are very much right, Percy Jckson is VERY much alive! But the one you all knew is dead. He might be humble, he might be easy-going, but he has changed. He doesn't consider Poseidon his father, for one thing. He would prefer the Primordials, par Gaea, to rule. He doesn't trust everybody with everything, since he knows he will just get hurt. Oh yes, Percy Jackson is very much alive, but he was also murdered by the very people he saved." I said with a smirk.

Silence greets me. I notice Hermes is staring at his son with prid in his eyes. I would be proud too, if my kid caught onto something before the Wisdom Goddess. Speaking of the Goddess of Boredom...

"Athena, Athena, you must be losing your touch! I mean, a son if Hermes understood something before you did!" I said with a shake of my head.

Athena flushed red with anger, as did her kids and Zeus. I think Poseidon would have laughed if it weren't for the fact I told him he killed me. That didn't stop Ares, Hermes, Apollo, Thalia, Nico, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hades, and the Chas campers from snickering though. Even Hestia and Artemis cracked smile.

"Smart Ass." DadChro said while faking a cough.

I snickered at that. Athena's face turned even redder, but Zeus did crack a smile at that one.

"Snot-nosed, arrogant, know-it all." DadO muttered.

Continuing with my snsnickering fore mentioned others snickering, other gods smiling, Athena even more red. I loved what DadPo said the most though.

"She just pisses me off. I mean, OMG I AM SO SMART. OMG I KNOW THINGS YOU DON'T. OMG, OMG, OMG. Bitch, PAUSE."

I erupted laughing at that. DadPo said the OMG parts in a really high-pitched voice, and went back to his normal voice at the 'Bitch, PAUSE' while he stuck his hand out in a 'Stop!'motion.

"Oh my gods! I-I'm pissing!" I said while rolling on the floor.

That was when everybody else, excluding Athena, busted out laughing. Oh, and Sid wasn't laughing. He was still standing there, frozen in time, with a stupid look on his face. Maybe being back wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
